


Ciągle Pada

by somethingspn



Series: Wielcy Mali Artyści [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Burgers, Castiel zapracowany, Cute, Dinner, Eating, Fluff, Jaka to melodia, Love, M/M, More Fluff, Short One Shot, Wielcy Mali Artyści, burger, but - Freeform, chyba fluff, iks de, na podstawie wydarzeń z życia codziennego, najleszy obiad, pozdrawiam Agusię, zapraszam, średnio umiem w tagi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingspn/pseuds/somethingspn
Summary: Można czuć się głodnym, gdy na dworze deszcz. Szczególnie gdy w tle gra Jaka To Melodia, a twój ukochany jest zapracowany.





	Ciągle Pada

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny ficzek inspirowany kolejną piosenką. Dokładniej Czerwone Gitary - Ciągle Pada.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IObeVhCudXk
> 
> Mam nadzieje, że się spodoba.   
> Pisząc go nie mogłam nie myśleć o jedzeniu.   
> Zapraszam!

 

_Ciągle pada! Alejkami już strumienie wody płyną, jakaś para się okryła peleryną, przyglądając się jak mokną bzy w ogrodzie. A ja? A ja chodzę desperacko i na przekór wszystkim moknę…_

\- A ja zaraz desperacko rozwalę ten telewizor – Dean, który właśnie wszedł do salonu, skomentował dający o sobie znać odbiornik, w którym leciała „Jaka to Melodia”.  Sięgnął po pilot, by z ulgą wyłączyć denerwujący program i usiadł obok Castiela na kanapie.  Nogi oparł o stół, na którym pracował niebieskooki, a resztę ciała okrył błękitnym kocykiem. Tym samym, pod którym znajdował się brunet.

 Trzeba było przyznać, że słowa piosenki idealnie oddawały stan pogody za oknami. Asfalt ulic był śliski jak brzuch ryby, mokre i ciemne niebo opuszczało się coraz niżej, sprawiając wrażenie jakby chciało przejrzeć się w marszczonej deszczem wodzie. Ptaki pochowane były w koronach drzew, a na chodnikach nie dało się dojrzeć żadnej żywej duszy.

Na szczęście w mieszkaniu Deana i Casa było sucho i ciepło. Nie mówiąc o tym jak przytulnie. Szczególnie pod kocykiem.

Dean przytulił się do skupionego partnera wpatrzonego w ekran komputera. Piegowatym nosem trącał go w skórę szyi, delektując się jego zapachem, a następnie złożył delikatny pocałunek tuż koło jego ucha. Niestety na zapracowanego bruneta nie było sposobu, dlatego Dean szybko się poddał. Wziął do ręki telefon i zaczął przeglądać wszystkie social media jakie nawinęły mu się pod opuszki palców.

-Dean..- westchnął głęboko brunet przeczesując zmierzwione włosy – mam ochotę na wietnamskie jedzenie, co ty na to?

Blondyn spojrzał na partnera znad krawędzi telefonu.

\- Nie możliwe. Już koniec pracy?

-Niestety nie, muszę jeszcze dokończyć dwa projekty. Te nowe młodziaki pracują jakby chcieli, a nie mogli, więc muszę się tym zająć. Więc jak z tym jedzeniem?

-Może być, w sumie zaraz będę głody. – odpowiedział na pytanie Casa.

Castiel uśmiechnął się pod nosem i znów zanurkował w głąb swojego niezawodnego laptopa. Jednak tym razem przeszukiwał Internet, by dowiedzieć się czy ich ulubiona wietnamska knajpka dowozi zamówienia do domów. Okazało się, że przywożą posiłki, niestety nie tak daleko od lokalu jak mieszkali mężczyźni. Oczy bruneta od razu posmutniały i kiedy Dean zobaczył wyraz jego twarzy, wiedział, że obiad nie przyjedzie szybko.

-No i co teraz? – spytał zmieszany Castiel unosząc pytająco brwi.

-Teraz trzeba wymyślić coś innego- stęknął Dean, szykując się na dwie żmudne godziny wybierania dań. – może spaghetti? – zaproponował.

-Może… a może sushi – entuzjazm bruneta uderzył Deana w twarz – a może nie sushi? – eh, znów to samo.

-A może pizza, jak zawsze?

-Nie, nie może być pizza. Nie mam ochoty – odpowiedział pewnie Castiel. Dobrze. Czyli jedno odpada. Znów zapadła chwila ciszy, w której niebieskooki zajął się szukaniem odpowiedniej dla siebie kuchni.

\- Może burgery? – oczy Deana od razu się powiększyły, gdy usłyszał propozycję partnera. To był zdecydowanie świetny pomysł.

-Jestem za!- blondyn, aż się podniósł.

-A może faktycznie spaghetti?- Meh, znów to samo. – No dobra, niech będą burgery. – w końcu zdecydował Castiel.

Tak szybkiego wyboru kuchni, Dean na pewno się nie spodziewał. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że przy burgerach zawsze było łatwiej. Mieli swoje dwa ulubione lokale, z których zamawiali jedzenie. Wybór tego konkretnego burgera też okazał się być szybki, jak na to ile Cas potrafił się decydować. Koniec końców zamówienie zostało złożone. Dwa burgery, oba z bekonem i serem (dla Deana podwójny bekon) i sos majonezowy, a do tego frytki.

Po złożeniu zamówienia Cas popatrzył przez chwilę na ekran i wybuchnął żałosnym śmiechem.

-Co jest?- zdziwił się Dean, gdy usłyszał od bruneta głośne _SERIO_

-Spójrz na to- Castiel wskazał palcem na godzinę widniejącą tuż pod detalami zamówienia.

-SERIO? Ponad półtorej godziny mamy czekać na żarcie?

Nie dość, że wybór posiłku wymagał cierpliwości to jeszcze mieli tyle czekać na dowóz. Przecież ten lokal znajdował się parę przecznic od ich mieszkania, a przed zamówieniem Castiel wyraźnie kliknął na opcję ,,Jak najszybciej” przy wyborze czasu, w którym ma zostać zrealizowane zamówienie.

No cóż. Najwyraźniej ich cierpliwość i żołądki znów zostały wystawione na próbę.

Mężczyźni przez ten czas zajęli się sobą. Castiel dokończył jedną z dwóch prezentacji, a Dean dalej przeglądał w telefonie wszystko co mógł.

Kiedy po mieszkaniu rozległ się znajomy dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi, Dean zerwał się na równe nogi i pognał w stronę kuriera, by za chwilę wrócić z siatką pełną pyszności. Nie minęła nawet chwila, kiedy wszystkie zamówione przez nich rzeczy znalazły się na stole. Mężczyźni otworzyli pudełka, w których znajdowały się dorodne burgery, wypełnione po brzegi soczystą wołowiną. Blondyn rzucił kanapce tygrysi wzrok pożądania, po czym wgryzł się, napawając się symfonią smaków. Cas spojrzał przelotnie na wygłodzone zwierze jakim był jego partner i zaczął zagryzać frytki, niczym alpaka kosodrzewinę.

-Dean? – mruknął brunet, gdy połknął frytkę. Blondyn w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując mężczyźnie zawartość swoich ust, a z prawego kącika zaczął wyciekać gęsty sos.

-Kurrrw..- burknął, cały czas gryząc posiłek i zaciekle rzucił się na serwetkę leżącą na łóżku – Co się stało słońce? – uśmiechną się ponownie do Casa.

Błękitnooki mężczyzna odchrząknął, jednocześnie podnosząc prawą brew na znak podziwu dla partnera i jego „świetnej” znajomości savoir vivre.

-Jak myślisz dlaczego uważam burgery za zły pomysł na pierwszą randkę?

-Niee wieeem, ale przypomnij sobie, że nasza piesza randka odbyła się w knajpie z burgerami. Wtedy Ci nie przeszkadzało jak jadłem. – oburzył się lekko Dean, po czym otworzył- dosłownie otworzył! – swoją kanapkę, wsadził do niej palec i grzebiąc wyją kawałki cebuli, która się w nim znajdowała. Oblizał dokładnie palec i zajął się dalszą konsumpcją tego jakże wytrawnego dania.

\- Deeeaan proszę Cię. Tu są ludzie!

-Ja tam widzę tylko Ciebie, poza tym wiesz, że nie mogę cebuli!- obrzydzenie Casa nie wywarło na blondynie większego wrażenia, nie raz widział jak Dean opluwa się przy jedzeniu czy wyciąga z niego warzywa. Nie żeby coś, naprawdę nie mógł jeść cebuli. Bolał go po niej żołądek. To, że razem z nią wypadła większość znajdującej się w burgerze sałaty, już nie powinno wzbudzać takich emocji.

-Ugh..- stęknął zrezygnowany brunet i zajął się swoją zdrową kanapką z cebulką, sałatą i całą resztą „zdrowych” rzeczy. Jednocześnie raz po raz rzucał partnerowi przelotne spojrzenia. Pamiętał jak to było za pierwszym razem, gdy spotkali się randce. Byli na burgerach, ale już wtedy byli przyjaciółmi, więc Cas zdawał sobie sprawę z tego w jaki sposób jadał Dean. Brunetowi wydawało się to wtedy urocze. Jednak teraz, gdy wiedział, że będzie musiał sprzątać cały syf zostawiony na stole przez swojego partnera, robiło mu się nie dobrze. No dobra. Mimo wszystko Cas i tak kochał Deana całym sercem, więc mógł mu wybaczyć zachowanie przy stole. Jednak stwierdzenie, że pójście na burgery czy inne rozwalające się posiłki, nie jest dobrym pomysłem na pierwszą, czy którąkolwiek randkę, jest zdecydowanie trafione.

Rozmyślania niebieskookiego przerwał mu dźwięk, który okazał się być niczym innym jak zdecydowanym wypluciem kawałka mięsa na podstawkę stojącą przed jego partnerem. Castiel westchną ciężko.

\- Co się znowu stało?

\- Tu się coś ciągnęło! – odbełkotał blondyn – nie będę tego jadł!

\- Dziecko – to było jedyne słowo jakie mogło podsumować zachowanie Deana.

Za chwilę, ten _niby_ dorosły, inaczej mówiąc Castiel, zaczął delikatnie szturchać pod stołem partnera w piszczel. Winchester próbując odwinąć się ręką, zanurzył łokieć w resztkach ketchupu leżącego zbyt blisko niego. Jego ciało pokrywały teraz piękne pasma czerwonego sosu, który zaczął powoli skapywać na jego spodnie. W tym samym momencie Cas nie mógł dłużej tego wytrzymać i wybuchnął śmiechem, który ukazał dwa rzędy zębów, przyozdobionych w paru miejscach sałatą, która na pewno nie dodawała brunetowi powagi.

\- Co się szczerzysz? Masz sałatę w zębach króliku. – skomentował wścibsko piegowaty mężczyzna, odłożył burgera i sięgnął po serwetkę, by wytrzeć ślady po walce z zaczepkami Castiela.

\- Czepiasz się – Cas szybko ucichł i zaczął intensywnie grzebać palcami w zębach, by wyciągnąć to co ujmowało jego dorosłości.

Minęło parę spokojnych chwil, w których burgery znikały zjadane przez zagłodzonych mężczyzn. Raz po raz do ich żołądków trafiały także frytki, które zostawiały po sobie dużo słonych śladów, które Cas starał się na bieżąco wycierać.

W końcu z gardła Deana wydobyło się ciche mruczenie, a może jęczenie, nie wiadomo co to było, ze względu na zawartość jamy ustnej Winchestera. Castiel nawet się nie obejrzał zajęty obgryzaniem kolejnej frytki. I to był błąd, bo brunet zdążyłby mu podać pomocną chusteczkę, której ingerencja, na pewno, uratowała Deana prze tym co się stało. Niestety tak się nie stało i zatoki blondyna dały o sobie znać, gdy poczuły delikatny powiew wiatru, dochodzący z nieszczelnych okien w mieszkaniu pary. Cała zawartość ust i nozdrzy Winchestera znalazła się na stole przed nim.

\- Serio!? Jak można się zasmarkać i opluć na raz? – z ust Castiela wydobył się drwiąco radosny głos.

\- Podaj mi chusteczkę, a nie znów narzekasz. – sytuacja, która właśnie miała miejsce z innego punktu widzenia musiała  być przezabawna. Zważając na przerażoną minę bruneta, który aż się wzdrygną gdy usłyszał kichnięcie Deana. Już nie wspominając o wszystkim co zwisało teraz Deanowi z nosa. Na szczęście chusteczkowa pomoc nadeszła szybko i para znów mogła się delektować obiadem. Niestety do czasu.

Pod koniec posiłku, burger Deana zaczął się rozwalać. Nikt nie wie jak to się stało, że Castiel świetnie poradził sobie z końcówką burgera i nic mu nie wyciekało, a Winchester, musiał męczyć się z kapiącą, cieknąca i rozwalającą się na małe kawałeczki przemoczoną bułką.

\- Kurwwwa – skomentował tylko znad kanapki, próbując wsadzić sobie do buzi ostatni kawałek mięsa i sera, tak by nie wypadła mu z ręki bułka.

\- Nie mam pojęcia jak ty to robisz, że one zawsze ci się tak rozwalają. – skomentował rozbawiony Cas, dojadając ostatnią frytkę i zabrał się do wydłubywania soli z pod paznokci.

\- A ja nie mam pojęcia jak to robisz, że zawsze masz tonę soli pod paznokciami.

-Ej! Sama tam wchodzi. – Castiel wydawał się urażony odpowiedzią blondyna, jednak szybko o tym zapomniał, gdy spostrzegł paragon leżący przed nim na stole i rzucił się na niego jak drapieżnik na ofiarę.

\- Spokojnie, nie ucieknie ci, to tylko papierek.

\- Oj przestań, zobacz, może mają jakieś zniżki, jakieś 20% na następne zamówienie czy Cola gratis. – niestety, na paragonie widniały tylko bezużyteczne wiadomości jak data zakupu czy cena do zapłacenia. Castiel od razu posmutniał i spojrzał na Deana swoimi błękitnymi oczami. – Deeean, nie ma zniżek!

\- Nie martw się, jak jutro wyjdzie słońce to kupie ci puszkę Coli. – zaśmiał się Winchester i obdarował partnera czułym pocałunkiem.

\- No dobra, ale to nie to samo!


End file.
